batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Stewart (Gotham Knight)
Sergeant 'John Stewart '''was a police sergeant of Gotham City Police Department as well as a partner and former lover of Detective Ellen Yin. However, he is revealed to have been a creation of Clay-Face and a pawn for Hugo Strange. He was portrayed by Erik King. Biography According to Gordon, John enlisted in the U.S. Army and went on to become an Army Ranger, serving with the elite Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment. After spending many years in black operations, John gave up his military career, electing instead to use his skills to help civilians as a police officer in New York City Department. He was then transferred to Gotham City years later where he became Detective Ellen Yin's partner. John Stewart was a never a real person. When Clayface plunged into the ocean, his already inconsistent form had begun to deteriorate even further. However, when exposed to chemicals leaking into the water from sewage pipes, he was restored. Clayface was weak, though, and uncertain of his location and surroundings. Using his enhanced abilities, he created a spawn in the form of John Stewart for Hugo Strange since Strange promised to cure Clay-Face if he could create a mole inside the G.C.P.D. There were a series of rapes and murders happening in Gotham City. Hugo Strange was behind all of them and wanted John to report any moves as well as discoveries made by the G.C.P.D. Strange even ordered John to deal with Frank Bertinelli since he owed Bertinelli money and wanted to avoid paying his debt. As part of Strange's plan, at an undetermined point time, John began seeing a married woman who husband was an undercover cop for the GCPD investigating to see if Frank Bertinelli was back in Gotham. Bertinelli was wanted by both the G.C.P.D and the F.B.I for being a drug lord. Unfortunately for the married woman, her husband was not careful enough in covering his secret. The undercover cop was murdered, thrown from atop a bridge where he died upon hitting the ground. It was made to appear like a suicide but apparently he had a struggle before being thrown off, as he was able to take a bite of human skin off his attacker in the conflict. His body is subject to a crime investigation by Ellen Yin and James Gordon. John is first seen storming into the main offices, even ignoring Ellen Yin as he offers him some case files. Gordon walks in with an ID on the victim, stating the real name of the victim and tells everyone that he was a cop. This puts the mood of the rest of the department in shambles. He goes with Gordon to make a "next of kin" notification to Ricky's wife, something that Gordon finds odd. She asks him why he decided to go considering back in their days as partners, he would make every excuse in the book to get out of one. He states that he knew Ricky from the station's softball team and that he was a good cop, however his real reason is revealed shortly. As they approach the door, there is no answer and John happens to look in through the blinds noticing something that immediately results in him saying "motherfuck!". The two bash open the door, guns in hand as they survey the place with John telling Gordon to call it in. They both find the undercover cop's wife lying on the floor, covered in blood unable to move. John moves in close, as LaGuerta investigates the house...calmly whispering to her that "it's John", hinting at their personal relationship. He tries to comfort her, slowly working his way into possibly picking her up but is hesitant due to her wounds. Gordon explains that the undercover has been undercover in the Bertinelli Crime Family for 10 months and everything was going fine. As he walks off, John asks if there's any word on the wife, and Yin says she should be in surgery by now. Unfortunately, the married woman dies prompting John to harass Bertinelli's son Pino, whom he know ordered the hit. John confided in Yin the truth and sought comfort in her which is why they began a relationship in secret. Bertinelli was eventually brought in after being charged for kidnapping John since Bertinelli believed John injured his son when it was actually a group of renegade cops who were inspired by the Knight to deal with Bertinelli. After Bertinelli's death, John admitted that he was grateful that Bertinelli's evil has ended. Eventually, Yin learned the truth about John being a creation of Clay-Face and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. However, during a battle with Clay-Face, John chose to save Yin by sacrificing himself. Clayface was eventually apprehended, and among his charges, Yin silently listed murder. Legacy After his death, Gabriel was assigned to be Ellen Yin's new partner. Although Yin was attracted to Gabriel, she wanted to hesitate having a relationship with him because of the one she had with John previously before he died. Powers and abilities As a spawn of Clayface, it's likely that John had similar powers to his. However, the only ability she displayed was absorbing some of Clayface's body clay into her own physical structure Personality As a police officer, John Stewart was dedicated to protecting the streets of Gotham. John always gave orders with the intent of pursuing justice with no derailment from the capture of the bad guys. John is also not afraid to go against the majority and he doesn't mind upsetting others in order to get what he wants. John also seems to enjoy saying, "Surprise Motherfucker" a lot. John was a man who never played around and, as such, rarely interacted with coworkers beyond a tolerable association. He treated the Knight like a criminal. Sometimes, John did act affable in the presence of a few people, primarily James Gordon and Ellen Yin. However, this was all a facade devised by Hugo Strange to ensure he would continue being responsible for all the rapes and murders in Gotham. John felt that he owed Clay-Face for everything he has done and referred to him as a father. Although John showed no remorse in his actions as well as being a pawn in a sinister scheme, he did a have a tender side where he sacrificed himself to save Yin, indicating that he truly did love her. Trivia * In the comics, John Stewart is a hero known as the Green Lantern. However, in this version, he is a creation of Clay-Face like Annie from ''The New Batman Adventures. John being Ellen Yin's partner with a connection to Clay-Face is a reference to Ethan Bennett from the 2004 cartoon The Batman. * Although his military career turned out to have been falsified by Hugo Strange John is a trained special ops soldier with the ability to shoot two bullets fast enough to penetrate the ribcage in such close proximity from one another that it appears as if just one shot was fired. * John Stewart being a detective is like in his Smallville version where he is a detective for the NYPD. Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Gotham Knight Category:HBO Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Law Enforcement